Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle
The Final Battle ist das elfte und letzte Buch der Bionicle Legends-Serie. Geschrieben wurde das Buch von Greg Farshtey. Merkwürdigerweise gibt es in dem Buch ein siebtes und neuntes, aber kein achtes Kapitel. Leider gibt es keine offizielle deutsche Übersetzung des Buches. Prolog Im Prolog wird kurz beschrieben, wie die Großen Wesen Karda Nui, das den Großen Geist Mata Nui mit Energie versorgen sollte, erschaffen haben. Die Av-Matoraner sollten Karda Nui fertigstellen, doch wegen der gefährlichen Avohkah wurden auch die Toa Mata dorthin geschickt, um die Matoraner zu schützen. Als die Matoraner den Kern des Universums nach getaner Arbeit verließen, wurden die Toa in Toa-Kanister im Codrex geschickt, um dort Jahrtausende auf den Beginn ihrer eigentlichen Mission zu warten. Als es dann aber vor 1000 Jahren so weit war, stellte sich heraus, dass die Kanister nicht richtig funktionierten, sodass die Toa weitere eintausend Jahre schliefen. Zudem stürzten die Stalaktiten in Karda Nui mitsamt den darüberlebenden Av-Matoranern herab, und durch ein Loch in der Decke entstand der Sumpf der Geheimnisse. Eintausend Jahre später kamen die Makuta nach Karda Nui und begannen, die Av-Matoraner in Schatten-Matoraner zu verwandeln. Bevor jedoch auch das letzte Dorf fiel, kamen ihnen die Toa Mata, inzwischen Toa Nuva, zu Hilfe. ::Now, with time running out for the universe, both sides are preparing for what will be the final battle. Kapitel 1 Tahu Nuva befindet sich im Kampf mit Makuta Vamprah, als dieser plötzlich verschwindet, und nicht wieder auftaucht. Während Tahu vergeblich nach ihm sucht, hört er über sich ein Geräusch und wird auf einen Tridax Pod aufmerksam. Da er keine Zeit mehr zum Ausweichen hat, ruft er die Kräfte seiner Hau Nuva, und stellt überrascht fest, dass die Schattenegel nicht einfach abprallen, sondern sich am Schild festsaugen. Tahu Nuva wird sie erst los, als er über dem Sumpf sein Schild wieder deaktiviert. Auch Onua, Kopaka und Lewa befinden sich im Kampf gegen mehrere Makuta. Lewa erzählt seinen Kameraden plötzlich eine Geschichte von einigen Matoranern, die von Nui-Rama umzingelt waren; und um sie loszuwerden, beschlossen die Matoraner, den Insekten ihre Früchte zu übergeben. Als sie das jedoch taten, begannen die Nui-Rama, sich um die Früchte zu streiten und sich gegenseitig zu töten - und mit einer ähnlichen Strategie, meint Lewa, könnten sie hier jetzt die Makuta besiegen. Onua meint jedoch, dass die Makuta nicht hinter den Schlüsselsteinen her sind; denn dann wären sie schon längst tot. Krika beobachtet die Kämpfe aus einiger Entfernung, als er plötzlich von Gali angegriffen wird. Krika führt sie vom Schlachtfeld weg und verspricht ihr "eine Geschichte, die ihr Herz einfrieren und ihre Hoffnungen in Asche verwandeln wird." Gorast schleudert Pohatu und Photok gegen den Codrex, und als dieser die beiden abstößt, schleudert sie sie zu Boden. Pohatu will wissen, was der Plan der Makuta ist; doch Gorast aktiviert ihre Maskenkraft, sodass Pohatu die Kontrolle über seine Elementarkräfte verliert und sich und Photok unter mehreren Tonnen Fels begräbt. Kapitel 2 Krika erzählt Gali von der Vergangenheit der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Unter der Führung von Miserix waren sie noch ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe nachgegangen: Der Erschaffung von neuen Rahi. Nach dem Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui erschien es Miserix jedoch wichtig, sich nicht nur auf die Arbeit im Labor, sondern auch auf die Außenwelt zu konzentrieren. Als sie jedoch feststellten, dass die Matoraner nur Mata Nui und nicht sie verehrten, wurden sie neidisch und lehnten sich unter der Führung von Teridax gegen Miserix auf. Krika bekam den Auftrag, Miserix zu töten, verschonte ihn jedoch; und genau so will er nun auch Gali verschonen: Er gibt ihr eine Wegetafel der Bruderschaft, mit der sie aus Karda Nui fliehen könnte, um so die Erweckung von Mata Nui und deren schreckliche Folgen zu verhindern. Tahu kämpft weiter gegen Vamprah, hat jedoch kaum eine Chance. Plötzlich sieht er jedoch Pflanzen, die er von Mata Nui kennt. Matau hatte ihn davor gewarnt, in ihrer versehentlich Nähe seine Feuerkräfte zu verwenden, da er dadurch eine heftige Explosien auslösen würde. Es gelingt ihm, Vamprah mit dieser Explosionskraft zu besiegen. Photok und Pohatu befinden sich in einem kleinen Hohlraum zwischen dem Gestein, das Pohatu ungewollt angesammelt hatte. Pohatu nutzt seine Elementarkräfte, um den Stein um sie herum zu einer Kugel zu formen und sie aus dem Geröll zu befreien, ohne sie dem Mutagen im Sumpf auszusetzen. Als sie wieder frei sind, treffen sie auf Tahu, und Pohatu erzählt ihm, dass er gesehen hat, wie Krika mit Gali weggeflogen ist. Tahu schickt Pohatu auf die Suche nach ihr, während er selbst seinen Freunden im Kampf helfen will. Toa Ignika hat Icarax inzwischen besiegt; da er ihn jedoch für keine Bedrohung hält, tötet er ihn nicht. Als Ignika auf Icarax' Kommentare nur mit Verwirrung reagiert, wird Icarax klar, dass Ignika seine eigene Bestimmung nicht kennt. Er erklärt ihm, dass die Ignika nun silber ist, da durch sie der Countdown zum Ende des Universums begonnen hat. Schockiert über sein neues Wissen macht sich Toa Ignika sofort auf die Suche nach den Toa Nuva, um sie zu warnen. Kapitel 3 Nachdem Takanuva zwei Stunden in alternativen Universen verbracht hat, kommt er endlich in Karda Nui an. Sofort macht er sich auf die Suche nach den Toa Nuva, und er findet Krika, der sich der am Boden liegenden Gali nähert. Nachdem er Krika vertrieben hat, unterhält er sich mit Gali und erzählt ihr von der verkleinerten Sonnenuhr, die ihm für den Weg hierher mitgegeben worden ist. Wenn er sie beleuchtet, zeigt sie ihm den Weg zu dem Ort, von dem aus Mata Nui erweckt werden kann. Während die beiden noch miteinander reden, kommen Pohatu und Photok zum Geschehen dazu. Mutran hat inzwischen, auf einer kleinen Insel irgendwo im Sumpf, ein Notfalllabor aufgebaut und entwickelt einige Klakk, um sie als Wächter für das offene Labor zu nutzen. Der Klakk bricht jedoch aus und greift Vican an, bevor er davonfliegt. Mutran schickt ihn dem Rahi hinterher. Als Vican unterwegs jedoch drei der Toa erspäht, stellt er überrascht fest, dass er sich plötzlich Sorgen um die anderen Matoraner und die Toa macht. Mit der Hilfe von Takanuva ist es kein Problem für die Toa Nuva, die restlichen Makuta vorrübergehend zu vertreiben. Tahu fügt die sechs Schlüsselsteine zusammen und die Toa lesen sich die komplexen Anweisungen zur Erweckung von Mata Nui durch. Plötzlich taucht auch Toa Ignika auf und berichtet den Toa in gebrochenem Matoranerisch, was er gerade von Icarax über sich erfahren hatte. Nun wird auch Takanuva endlich seine Warnung los: Wenn Mata Nui erweckt wird, wird ein gewaltiger Energiesturm beginnen, der alles in Karda Nui töten wird. Kapitel 4 Die acht Toa überlegen, wie sie an den sechs Makuta vorbei in den Codrex kommen sollen. Schließlich fasst Kopaka einen Plan: Gali und Lewa erschaffen einen Sturm, um die Makuta mit dem Donner zu irritieren, während Takanuva die Makuta mit seinen Lichtkräften blendet. Kopaka friert die Makuta mit seinem Eis ein, während Ignika ihnen einen Teil ihrer Lebensenergie absaugt. Dann stürmen die Toa unter dem Schutz der Hau Nuva in den Codrex. Die Makuta schaffen es zwar, Onua vom Himmel zu schießen, doch Gali fängt ihn auf und bringt ihn in Sicherheit. Im Codrex angekommen stellen die Toa Nuva überrascht fest, dass sie hier schon einmal gewesen sein müssen - offenbar hatten sich hier die Toa-Kanister befunden, in denen sie Jahrtausende geschlafen hatten. Den Großteil des Codrex scheint eine riesige, komplexe Maschine ausmachen, die sich jedoch mit Hilfe der Schlüsselsteine leicht bedienen lassen. Die Toa schalten den Weg zu den Powerfliegern frei, merken aber nicht, dass Antroz ihnen in den Codrex gefolgt ist. Icarax beobachtet die Makuta, die darauf warten, zum passenden Zeitpunkt in den Codrex einzudringen. Er merkt jedoch, dass Krika etwas entfernt von ihnen schwebt. Icarax nähert sich ihm und erklärt, dass Teridax' Plan seiner Meinung nach zu gefährlich sei - stattdessen sollten sie jetzt die Gelegenheit nutzen und versuchen, den Codrex mitsamt den Toa zu zerstören. Krika sieht dies als eine Möglichkeit, das Bevorstehende zu verhindern. Um das Schutzschild des Codrex' zu zerstören, verringert er seine eigene Dichte so weit, dass er zur Hälfte in den Codrex eindringen kann, dann materialisiert er sich wieder. Nach einer Weile ist der Schild tatsächlich zerstört und Krika fällt stark geschwächt zu Boden. Icarax macht sich schon daran, den Codrex zu zerstören, doch schon greifen Gorast und Vamprah ihn an. Kapitel 5 Icarax erhöht das Gewicht des Gebäudes, um es so zum Einsturz zu bringen und die Toa darin zu zerquetschen. Auf diese Weise will er dafür sorgen, dass Mata Nui für immer weiter schläft und Teridax' Plan scheitert. Dann sieht er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Gorast und Vamprah auf ihn zukommen. Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa wollen den Einsturz des Codrex mit Hilfe ihrer Elementarkräfte verhindern, doch es funktioniert nicht. Die Toa wollen mit Hilfe der Powerflieger entkommen; Lewa begibt sich in den Axalara T9 und Pohatu in den Rockoh T3. Bevor jedoch Kopaka im Jetrax T6 Platz nehmen kann, erscheint Antroz im Cockpit. Energie schießt vom Jetrax in Antroz' Maske und Antroz kann durch die Scanner des Fliegers wieder sehen. Der Jetrax fliegt los, stößt jedoch gegen einen der energiegeladenen Lichtsteine; er wird aufgeladen und beginnt, gelb zu leuchten. Danach schießt Antroz mit dem Powerflieger durch die Decke des Codrex, und Lewa und Pohatu folgen ihm. Takanuva meint, dass er den Codrex sofort verlassen muss, um die Makuta zu vernichten und alle ihre Taten zu rächen. Als Tahu meint, Takanuva klingt selbst schon wie ein Makuta, kommt Takanuva wieder zu sich selbst, meint aber, dass er trotzdem nicht hier bleiben könne, denn wenn er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren würde, sollte er nicht in der Nähe seiner Freunde sein. Außerdem weiß er nun, dass er früher selbst ein Av-Matoraner gewesen sein muss, und deshalb ist es seine Pflicht, die anderen Av-Matoraner in Sicherheit zu bringen. Währenddessen stürzt sich Bitil in die Verfolgungsjagd der Powerflieger. Er ruft mit seiner Maskenkraft mehrere Ichs aus der Vergangenheit, die Lewas Axalara mit ihren magnetischen Kräfte anhalten und mit ihren Laser-Blicken beschädigen. Pohatu sieht, dass sein Freund in Schwierigkeiten ist, und steuert seinen Rockoh in die Menge der Bitil, die daraufhin in alle Richtungen weggeschleudert werden. Währenddessen stellt Antroz, der diese Szene beobachtet hat, fest, dass sich Radiak auf den Jetrax geschlichen hat, um Antroz seine Hilfe anzubieten. Antroz braucht Radiaks Augen dank des Jetrax' jedoch nicht mehr und schleudert ihn vom Flieger. Kopaka, der gerade aus dem Codrex hervorkommt, kann ihn jedoch noch auffangen, bevor er im Sumpf landet. Kurz darauf erscheint Takanuva und erklärt Kopaka, dass er sich um die Matoraner kümmern wird. Währenddessen versuchen Tahu, Onua und Gali, Mata Nui mit Hilfe des Codrex' zu erwecken. Die Kanohi Ignika färbt sich jedoch immer dunkler, und den Toa ist klar, dass sie es nicht rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Tahu meint jedoch, dass es noch eine Chance gibt; dazu müssten sie jedoch in sehr kurzer Zeit eine enorme Menge Energie in das System des Codrex speisen. Die drei Toa wissen, dass nur einer zu so etwas fähig wäre, und sie rufen Toa Ignika, der bisher nur verwirrt zugesehen hatte, zu sich. Kapitel 6 Takanuva sucht nach einem Weg aus Karda Nui, als er und die Matoraner, die ihn begleiten, plötzlich auf Vican treffen. Er erzählt Takanuva, dass er Mutran gedient hatte, als plötzlich einer von Mutrans Rahi ihn angegriffen hatte und ihn von den Wirkungen des Schattenegels geheilt hatte. Anders als Tanma, Solek, Photok und sogar Radiak, glaubt Takanuva ihm und macht sich mit den Matoranern auf die Jagd nach dem Klakk. Icarax schleudert Vamprah Schattenenergie entgegen, und als dieser davon abgelenkt ist und ausweicht, greift er Gavla mit seinem Augenlaser an; sie stürzt ab und Vamprah kann nichts mehr sehen. Gorast rettet sie und bringt sie in Sicherheit, bevor sie sich wieder Icarax stellt. Sie greift ihn mit ihren Flügelklingen an und wartet dann darauf, dass Icarax' Energie durch seine beschädigte Rüstung austritt. Stattdessen muss sie jedoch erfahren, dass Icarax nun kein Energie-Wesen mehr ist; bei einem Treffen mit Toa Ignika wurde er wieder in ein Lebewesen zurückverwandelt. Währenddessen verfolgen Lewa und Pohatu immer noch Antroz. Egal, welche Hindernisse sie ihm bisher in den weg gestellt hatten, der Jetrax hatte allem ausweichen können. Antroz beginnt sich zu wehren, doch Lewa und Pohatu können größere Schäden vermeiden. Nach einer längeren Schlacht gelingt es schließlich Kopaka, die Motoren des Jetrax einzufrieren. Als der Axalara und der Rockoh von beiden Richtungen auf den Jetrax zufliegen, teleportiert sich Antroz jedoch in Sicherheit. Im letzten Moment kann Kopaka die beiden Flieger mit mehreren Eiswänden abbremsen und sich selbst in das Cockpit des Jetrax begeben. Tahu hatte Ignika von seinem Plan erzählt, dieser war jedoch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon gewesen, seinen neuen Körper aufgeben zu müssen, und hatte Tahu angegriffen. Tahu kann sich jedoch von dem Angriff befreien, indem er die Rüstung von Ignika um 1000 Grad erhöht. Tahu macht ihm klar, dass alle im Universum sterben werden, wenn Ignika ihnen nicht hilft; und Gali erinnert ihn daran, dass er wegen Matoro zu einem Toa geworden ist; und dieser hätte in dieser Situation gerne sein Leben für das Universum geopfert. Kapitel 7 Da Vican immer noch nicht zurückgekommen ist, macht Mutran sich auf die Suche nach ihm. Er trifft jedoch auf Antroz, der ihm zwei Befehle erteilt: Er soll ihm einen Schatten-Matoraner schicken, damit er wieder sehen kann, und dann soll er Vamprah und Gorast im Kampf gegen Icarax unterstützen, damit dieser den Plan nicht weiter gefährden kann. Mutran kommt genau im richtigen Moment an, denn Gorast braucht ihn gerade für einen Plan. Sie befiehlt ihm, Icarax irgendwelchen Schwachsinn per Telepathie zuzuschicken, um ihn abzulenken. Währenddessen erklärt Gorast Vamprah, ebenfalls per Telepathie, ihren Plan. Danach sagt sie Icarax, dass die Toa Nuva gerade dabei sind, Mata Nui zu erwecken. Icarax will sich schnell zu ihnen teleportieren, um dies zu verhindern, doch gerade, als er mit dem Teleport beginnen will, greift Vamprah ihn an und wirbelt seine sich aufteilenden Atome durcheinander, während Gorast Icarax' Teleport mit Hilfe ihrer Maskenkraft außer Kontrolle bringt, sodass Icarax sich nie irgendwo in einem Stück materialisieren wird. Radiak entdeckt den Klakk zuerst und versucht, ihn mit einem Schattenangriff zu töten. Er trifft jedoch nicht, und der aufgeschreckte Klakk greift ihn an und zerstört die Lichtbarriere. Photok fragt Radiak nach dem Plan der Makuta, und dieser erzählt, dass die Erweckung von Mata Nui ein Teil des Plans der Makuta ist. Takanuva trägt den vier Av-Matoranern auf, die restlichen Schatten-Matoraner zu heilen und dann mit ihnen aus Karda Nui zu fliehen. Tanma widerspricht, doch Takanuva erzählt von dem Energiesturm, der nach Mata Nuis Erweckung in Karda Nui toben wird. Keiner bemerkt, dass Krika das Gespräch beobachtet hat. Ihm wird klar, dass Teridax seine besten Leutnants nur deshalb hierher geschickt hatte, damit sie hier sterben, und er beschließt, die anderen zu warnen. Kurz darauf greifen jedoch Chirox und Bitil Takanuva an. Zuerst macht Chirox ihn mit seiner Maskenkraft taub, dann ruft Bitil mehrere seiner Formen aus der Vergangenheit und sie greifen Takanuva an. Da Takanuva jedoch zur Hälfte ein Schatten-Toa ist, ist er relativ resistent gegen ihren Angriff. Als Takanuva sieht, wie die Makuta auf ihn zukommen, verliert er erneut die Kontrolle über sich und greift seine Feinde vollkommen planlos an. Als später Kopaka hinzukommt und beobachtet, dass Takanuva sogar Kirop achtlos angreift und in den Sumpf stürzen lässt (Kopaka kann ihn jedoch im letzten Moment noch auffangen), greift er ein und bringt Takanuva wieder zur Vernunft. Da die Makuta und Kirop inzwischen spurlos verschwunden sind, erklärt Takanuva Kopaka, dass die Erweckung Mata Nuis ein Teil des Plans der Makuta ist. Kapitel 9 Inzwischen hatte sich auch Onua nach draußen in den Kampf begeben, und nun befinden sich nur noch Tahu, Gali und Ignika im Codrex. Tahu erzählt, dass er sich inzwischen wieder daran erinnern, wie er die fünf anderen Toa vor 100.000 Jahren in den Codrex geführt hatte, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihn vielleicht nie wieder verlassen würden. Er hält den Codrex deshalb für einen sicheren Ort und bietet ihr an, hier zu bleiben. Gali ist sich aber sicher, dass sie auf jeden Fall irgendwie rechtzeitig aus Karda Nui herauskommen würden, und plötzlich wird Tahu klar, dass die Powerflieger tatsächlich schnell genug wären. Es war eine Kleinigkeit für die Av-Matoraner, die restlichen Schatten-Matoraner (bis auf Gavla) zum Klakk zu locken. Takanuva beauftragt Tanma, sie nach Metru Nui zu bringen, während er sich noch auf die Suche nach Gavla macht. Schon bald findet er sie und zerrt sie zum Klakk, der daraufhin die Lichtbarriere der beiden zerstört. Doch Gavla reagiert anders auf ihre Heilung. Sie hasst Takanuva dafür, denn sie hatte die anderen Matoraner nie als ihre Freunde angesehen, während sie den Makuta wenigstens nützlich war. Dennoch hat Gavla keine andere Wahl, als sich den anderen Matoranern auf ihrer Reise nach Metru Nui anzuschließen. Währenddessen befinden sich die Toa Nuva im Kampf gegen die Makuta. Die Makuta sind sehr siegessicher und wollen die Toa Nuva in den Codrex zurückdrängen, wo sie sie dann nach Mata Nuis Erweckung leicht ausschalten könnten. Tahu warnt Gorast vor dem Energiesturm, der bald in ganz Karda Nui wüten wird, und plötzlich taucht auch Krika auf und bestätigt, dass Tahus Behauptung stimmt. Gorast sieht in Krika jedoch nicht mehr als einen Verräter und greift ihn an. Krika nutzt erneut seine Kräfte über die Dichte, um sich unberührbar zu machen; doch durch Gorasts Maskenkräft verliert Krika seine Kontrolle darüber und löst sich auf. Plötzlich warnt Kopaka Tahu, dass Mata Nuis Erweckung ein Teil des Plans ist - und genau in diesem Moment beginnt Mata Nui zu erwachen. Im Codrex erhebt sich Ignika in die Luft, der Toa-Körper löst sich auf, und Energie schießt von der Maske in die Lichtsteine rundherum. Gali spürt die Emotionen des großen Geistes, erst Triumph, dann kommt jedoch auch Rachelust hinzu. Gali stellt fest, dass jetzt nicht nur Energie von der Maske in die Lichtsteine fließt, sondern auch umgekehrt. In diesem Moment kommt jedoch Onua hinzu, um sie abzuholen. Als der Sturm beginnt, ist er noch schwach, doch er wird immer stärker. Mutran beginnt sofort, ihn zu erforschen, nur um dann von einem herausschießenden Energieblitz zerstört zu werden. Als Gorast versteht, dass Krika doch die Wahrheit gesagt und Teridax sie tatsächlich verraten hatte, ist sie so geschockt, dass sie regungslos auf ihr Ende wartet. Antroz befiehlt Bitil, ihn und die anderen beiden blinden Makuta herauszuführen, doch dieser weigert sich, da sie ihn nur aufhalten würden. Doch auch alleine hat Bitil keine Überlebenschance, und kurz darauf sind alle Makuta in Karda Nui tot. Die Toa hatten sich inzwischen auf die Powerflieger begeben, um zu fliehen. Sie sehen zwar, dass die Makuta ohne Hilfe unmöglich entkommen konnten; doch nun ist es schon zu spät, ihnen noch zu helfen. Sie fliegen so schnell auf die Außenwände von Karda Nui zu, dass sie unbeschadet hindurchkommen. Endlich haben die Toa Nuva ihre Bestimmung erfüllt: Nach 1000 Jahren ist Mata Nui wieder erwacht. Epilog Die zwölf Toa von Metru Nui stehen in der Mitte des Kolosseum und werden von den Matoranern bejubelt. Dume hält eine Rede, in der er auch an Lhikan, Matoro und die vielen anderen Toa erinnert, die im Kampf gegen die Makuta gestorben waren. Doch plötzlich erfüllt eine eiskalte Brise das Kolosseum und die jubelnden Matoraner verstummen. Die Sterne am Nachthimmel beginnen sich zu bewegen, und sie formen die Kanohi Kraahkan. Teridax spricht zu ihnen und erklärt, dass er bei der Wiederbelebung von Mata Nui die Kontrolle über Mata Nuis Körper übernommen hatte. Bei der Erweckung des Großen Geistes hatte er dann Mata Nuis eigenen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt und diese aus dem Universum geschleudert. Auf der letzten Seite des Buches wird beschrieben, wie die Ignika durch den endlosen Raum fliegt und Mata Nui sich schwört, eines Tages wieder in sein Universum zurückzukehren.